Ark 19 Episode 16: Adding one to the pack
Killermikingkinking.jpg|Tasanagi Akiko.jpg|Akiko One cold night... within the depths of Kasaihana city... the moon shined extra bright... '' moonymoon.png '' Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jtsb47mpppM Haha I play music with my post's it's something the group does pretty often so fair warning. ) Kin had been watching her from down the streets. He had been eating an apple, watching her as the moon casted high above his head. "... Well, well.." He said dropping down. A Scowl on his face. " So.. Okami, your saying. I can make others into what I am..." Kin said to the demon soul within him that created his wolf abilites. ' That's right child, Kagemaru could do it. And you can to, they will take shape of your power. But they won't be able to make others like you are. Only you can pass this. But be weary... even you can't control the curse as well as needed be. ' Okami said to Kin within his mind, but the young man simply shurgged the demon off as he stood. He wore a suit his shades catching the moon light in the lends. " We don't have time for that. People are dying, and what I need to do can't be done with the help of everyone else on that Helicarrier. I need fresh meat... people I can manipulate into doing what I want and need to do..." He said clenching his fist and smirking. " Let's try out these new abilites of mine..." He said leaping off the two story building and intot he shadows of an alley way. Making his way out, from a distance of 6 feet he began to pace behind the female. Stalking her almost as he tilted his head down his dark hair casting over his shades and his face as his claws sharpened to a blades porportions along with the canines in his mouth. Following her with that wolfish girn. His dress shoes making a light clak down the streets behind her. MaliciousDesire: Akiko reaches into her pocket, pulling out her cell phone. She presses several buttons, informing her brother that she was on her way home. She look from side to side and behind of her checking for anyone so that she does not embarrass herself entirely. “Ok, Akiko… you got this. You have knives in your backpack and you know how to kick butt.” Her face scrunches up as she lies to herself. “Ok scratch that, you know how to bring someone down and then run for your life.” She shakes her head back and forth at the comment. Looking down at her hands she realizes just how weak she is. Not able to protect herself when she was younger and she is not able to protect herself now. Yes, her brother had taught her some moves but there was a difference between theory and experience. She was pretty good with her knives, though. At the thought she swings her backpack in front of her and takes out three knives, holding the cool steel in her hand. She takes a deep breath and continues to walk down the block. As she clears her mind she notices a light clacking behind her, instead of looking back she quickens the pace and races to the corner on the right. Thunrian: The moment she had turned the corner she would have bumped right into Kin despite him being behind her orginally. This was really an expression of his speed. " Hi there. " He said with a smile on his face. He placed both hands in his pockets and tilted his shades a bit to show his glowing gold eyes. " Girl like you shouldn't be walking the streets alone you know. It's dangerous. " He said smiling at her, showing off those charms of his. " Oh... Hi. My names Kin, I goto Kasaihana high... we've never met but I think I've recognized you from there. " He pressed his right hand out for her turning his eyes up to lock onto her own. " It's... Nice to meet you ummmm...? What's your name? " MaliciousDesire: Gasping sharply, Akiko reaches up and rubs her nose gently before looking at the face of the stranger. “Hello” she says as she looks up and spots his golden eyes. Her mind too focused on his eyes that she misses some of what he says. “Wait, what” She shakes her head, clearing her mind again. “Well it wouldn’t be so dangerous if people stayed out of each other’s way.” She raises an eyebrow, frowning at him. “I don’t believe I have seen you at school, but then again I do not notice many people. My head is usually stuffed in a book.” Akiko yells at herself in her head. Why are you telling him this, you don’t even know this guy. “Hello Akiko, shut up” She didn’t even realize that she said the last part out loud. Thunrian: Kin blinked, a confused expression on his face at her response. " Its a busy city you know... that tends to happen." He rubbed the back of his neck turning his head over to a coffee shop to the right of him. " It's kinda cold out here huh? Wanna get some Hotschocolate or something? " He said pointing at the shop to the right of him, the lights from the shop lighted his face up in a glow as he smiled at her. ' What are you waiting for... transfer the power. ' The Demon said at the back of Kin's mind. ' You never told me how to... remember. ' ' Foolish mortal. Must I hold your hand for every occassion. You bite her, that's all it takes. ' Kin smirked and cocked a brow at Okami's response. MaliciousDesire: Akiko lifts her left hand and rubs her forehead. “Sorry for my rudeness, Kin. I have some trust issues and you frightened me. I thought someone was following me and then right there you were in front of me.” She looks up at Kin’s face, giving him one of her honest smiles, her brown eyes glistening in the darkness. She holds out her right hand to him, wanting to trust him. It was time that she take a leap of faith and not think that everyone is out to get her. She needed more friends than, Tomo and Asuna. She looks at the the small coffee shop, the lights were bright and it had a few patrons inside. “My name is Akiko and I would love to grab some hot chocolate with you.” She watches as he smirks and is curious as to what he might be thinking about. Her mind was always running and she, of course, always wondered if other's minds worked like hers. Thunrian: Before long they both had been staioned within the resteruant. And Kin had been taking a sip of his drink. He paid for the both of them, he hadn't an issue with that at all. " So.. tell me, you got a boyfriend? Got a Job? What are you into? " Kin said taking a sip of his hot chocolate when he looked to the right of the window to see some Sector Olympus patrol officers walking down the streets with there guns. " Shit.." He said under his breathe as he took another sip of his drink. He notcied things about her that he hadn't from the start. That being her red hair, Kin had always thought Suzumes hairhad been beautiful with its ebony black but she had red hair. Sometimes he forgot how he hadnt known females like that before her. This was the first red-head he had legit had a conversation with. not like it matttered much, but he took note of it anyways. MaliciousDesire: Finally settled in at the restaurant Akiko could relax a bit in her chair. Gripping her drink with both hands, Akiko brings the cup up to her lips and slowly takes in the aroma and taste. “Thank you again for the drink. Anything warm on a night like this is enjoyable.” She sets the cup on the table, sitting on her hands she listens to his many questions. “No boyfriend, eh I babysit some neighborhood kids, and I spend most of my days reading or with my brother. I am nothing special.” Answering the questions pretty fast, she wanted to learn more about this boy sitting in front of her. “What are you into? And why were you out so late tonight?” She looks over him while waiting for him to answer the questions. She takes notice to his covered eyes and remembers how they appeared to have a golden hue outside. His black hair contrasting with the golden eyes, he almost appeared to be out of this world. She wondered how his eyes were that shade of gold. They must be contacts. Thunrian: " What Am I into? " Kin said looking at her through his shades. "...An assortment of things. I like comic books, and video games. Im a Martial Artist and spend most of my time training when im not at school or racking up on comic's. I have a girlfriend... and she's great. Now if you wanna talk about things i'm NOT into. Well... Injustice would be one of them.." He said looking around the resteruant. " This city is filled with it. People who want nothing but to hurt you at every twist and turn you make..." He said laning forward, gripping tightly to his drink. " But let me ask you a question... if you had the power to stop alot of the issues this city has, would you? Or would you use your power on your own personal gain. Neither choice is wrong. It's... just something I ask people I come across. Its... a Survey for school you know. " Kin said tilting his shades down again before finally taking them off. Letting her see his beautiful face despite him being a boy for what it was. His golden eyes staring back into her own as he smiled, his lips perching across his tanned skin. He looked forigen and to her, he might as well had been. MaliciousDesire: Sitting forward Akiko listens to Kin’s interests, his girlfriend, and his opinion on the city. She looks down at her cup, watching as the steam floats off of the liquid. She looks up to see him taking off his shades, she takes moment or two to just stare at his eyes. She feels dumb founded as she sits there speechless. Turning her head she looks out of the window, watching as the world passes by in slow motion. She knows all too well of the injustice that this city can put upon someone but she also knows the importance of fighting through the hardship and coming out of the other side stronger. She thinks hard about his question, but deep down she already knows the answer. She knows that her words might be silly but it is how she feels. “There is nothing that I need or want. This city needs to change and the people of this city deserve something more. So I would say that if I had some awesome power, then I would use it to change this city for the better. “She wonders what she could do to make her words true. “But I do not have any powers, I might be stronger than before but I am still too weak to make a difference. No matter how much I train, I will always be too weak to make a difference. But I do wish there were people out there that were strong enough to make a difference. Wouldn’t that just be spectacular?” She turns her gaze back to him, the corners of her mouth lifting in a wishful smile. Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5r4QqHUk0Cs ) Kin smiled at her response leaning back into his seat. " That's marvelous..." He said smirking. " That's be just marvelous actually... Hey, let's take a walk... me and you huh." He said pulling her from the resteraunt out the back door. And as he did, the soliders would have came in that he saw earlier all with there guns up. However they would have slipped out before all of this had even occured. " So.. " He said walking forward with her. His hands in his pockets. " I feel like we could all make a differnce together. With the right amount of people. This city could be turned around..." He said turning back around to face her. " But you know... with power comes responsiblity, and no i dont just mean that as a spiderman refernces. " He said laughing as he turned to stare at the moon. " Sometimes... powers given in the easiest of ways you know.." He said walking over to her, getting in her personal space as he hovered over her. The moon shining brightly behind him as he smiled. " Sometimes... all you have to do.. is ask for it. " He said tilting her head up so she had been facing him. " Im a complete stranger to you. But I can grant you things... you've never seen before..." Kin said smirking at her. " Spectular... things. " He said closing the statement finally before he leaned in a bit closer to her face. " Do you want to experince these things? Do you want to change the world?" MaliciousDesire: Before agreeing to the walk, Akiko was pulled out of her seat and through the door. Akiko hurried along as she followed Kin out of the restaurant, the cool air blasting against her warm face. She walks along with him, her hands on her backpack straps, keeping it close to her body. She listens as he talks about people working together to make a difference. She had always thought about banding together with her friends, roaming the city and making a difference for the people of the city. His words spoke to a feeling that was deep inside of her. A feeling that always wanted to be awakened but never had the strength or courage to come out. She laughs softly at his comic book reference and quickly interjects her two cents. “Stan Lee was a smart man, he knew who deserved to have power, who could control it, and who could use it for good. We need a Stan Lee for this city.” Akiko stops in her tracks as Kin steps in front of her, the moon casting an aura around his form. His face portrays someone young but behind that she can sense a very strong individual. She listens to his words, processing it all. His golden eyes trap her own gaze, with all of her might her eyes cannot look away. “I don’t want to be weak anymore; I want to make a difference. I want to be someone that can help people instead of depend on people for their strength. Yes, I want to experience these things you speak of.” Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IfqIjQbn5TM ) " Then... let me... show you then..." Kin's eyes turned a bright crimison red. As he gripped both of her arms lifting her up into a Kiss, it had been aggressive, forceful almost. No passion... brutal animalistic nature. He pushed her into the wall with what she'd think was a kiss before he'd fake her out for it, his hands wrapping around her waist, his claws growing to a point as he began to bite on her bottom lip untill he tilted his head to the right and his teeth grew to a sharp point and with one bite, one single and hellish like bite he bit into her shoulder, the blood spewed from the new wound as he bit into her before he pulled his head back and the blood rolled down his lips in streams of red dropping her into the ground. The blood caked over his face as he started up at the moon and gave the most hellish of roars that echoed throughout the whole block they had been in. He began to laugh... almost sinsterly. Okami speaking to her through Kin to give her the proper instructions. "...Within two days... your body will go through a change. The most painful experinces you've ever had in your life. On that day I will not come for you. You will come... and find me..." He says turning his back on her, walking further into the shadows as he left her alone to deal with the intense pain that flared throughout her body. It would feel like she was having a stroke, a heart attack, and all her nerves were killing themselves within her body at the same time as he left her there to fend for herself. Category:Ark 19